Interesting Highschool Experience
by 0-0-0Gaara0-0-0
Summary: What happens when Naruto and his best friend Gaara move to this new highschool? And what happens when it's an all boys school? Othersnaru, NejiGaa, Akatsuki involved...I AM NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIZING i repeat NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIZING! Hope you like it!


Chapter 1

_"We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper  
Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party " _

**SLAM **"ugh...it's so early...stupid alarm clock...it's too looooud~" cried a usually upbeat and hyperactive blond.

"Gaa-chan~ What time is it?" he cried

"Doesn't matter your gonna be late you have 15 minutes...well..14 now" muttered the red-head.

"Wha-...SHIT.."cried the blond stumbling off the bed,who is now running to the bathroom...now brushing his teeth...now heating up a cup ramen...putting his clothes on...which by the way consisted of skinny jeans with orange converse two checkered blets hanging loosely from his jeans,a black shirt and orange hoodie that said FOXY...and combed his hair...didnt help much though.

"C'mon Gaara! Let's Go!"

" We have ten more minutes and it only takes 5 to walk to school from here..." He smirked. " Oh and by the Naru...you forgot your rame-"

SLURP SLURP SLURP SLURP GULP SLURP GULP GULP SLURP "ahhh...that was good" sighed the blond.

"Hn, whatever let's just go do you have your keys? I have to go to work today."

"Of course I do, what am I, a forgetful idiot?"

"Actually-"

"Dont answer that...just...dont"

"Whatever...so...this is your fist day you better not get into trouble again...else we'll have to move...AGAIN." said the red-head who was glaring daggers at the blond "angel" in front of him.

"Whatever do you mean gaa-chan?" asked the blond blinking his eyes innocently (cutely).

"You know exactly what I mean NA-RU-CHAN" he said teasingly. both laughed and talked randomly about other things for the rest of their walk until they came up onto a school that had a sign by the gate.

**Konoha University ** and underneath it it said all-boys school.

"W-wait a sec...The school were going to is an all-boys school? Gaa-chan,you didnt tell me any of this! You know how Kyuubi can get if i get too angry! Same with Shukaku too! Have you gone crazy?"

"Would you shut up for a minute naruto! Geez the reason I enrolled us into this school is so that you and I can control them Naru, we have to face them and stop running away, we only use them when we need to, got it? And no losing control or losing your temper...you need to learn to grow up."

"...But!-"

"Welcome Brats!" said a huge breastd woman.

"Who you callin' a brat granny?" shouted the fiery-tempered blond

"Naruto! Calm down will you...just...chillax"

"Gaa-chan ..did you just say chillax? haha that is so not you~"

" Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara I presume?" sighed the blond busty woman eye twitching and all.

"Yeah..what's it you?" Cried the blond

"Naru, watch your mouth that's the principal of the school your talking to" sighed the exhausted red-head.

"Wha-...seriously? ehehehe umm sorry about that baa-cha..I swear i didnt know"

"Whatever twerp...your really tiny aren't you? What are you? 5'2?

"5'1 to be exact."..."Gaara!"..."Ahahahaa you twerp! How dare you call me granny when your nothing but a munchkin!"..."Grrr, shut up! am not!" pouted the oh-so-cute naruto."Naruto...don't pout..."said the red-head. " Yeah! You look like a girl, kid!" laughed the busty principal.

"Lady Tsunade! You should be welcoming your students! Not scraing them OFF!" cried the small female with a stack of papers in her hands amd a pig around her ankles (Can you guess who that is?)

"Tch, Whatever, ok brats this is your vice principal, Shizune. Shizune,Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Shizune why dont you give them their timetables and assign a couple of sophomore to show them around, I'lll be in my office...doing...stuff" said the blond slyly.(or so she thinks)

"Lady Tsunade! If I catch you drinking Sake instead of doing paperwork I WILL take your whole stash away!" said the brunette in a menacing tone.

"But why!"

"But Bothing! Go! Now!"

"Im so sorry about that You'll get used to it by the end of the year." chirped the seemingly innocent woman.

"So,here are your timtables and I will call two sophomores to assign to you to take you around the school before class begins!...hmmm I should get people who are in the same class as you huh...Ok be back in a few!" she said as she handed the two dumb-struck boys white sheets of paper.

"Hmmmm...This school is weird..." muttered the red-head looking around the school cautiously.

"Talk about it I mean look over there! there's like a group of people who have the same type of sweatshirt! Are those...Red Clouds?Huh...I think I'll blend in perfectly here Gaa-chan!" cried the blonde happily.

"So what classes do you have Naru?" ignoring the blond's sudden outburst.

"Hmm I dont know...take a look!"

_1st Period : Hatake Kakashi, Homeroom_

_2nd Period : Orochimaru, Biology_

_BREAK_

_3rd Period : Maito Gai, P.E_

_4th Period : Sarutobi Asuma, Math_

_LUNCH_

_5th Period : Umino Iruka, History_

_6th period : Mitarashi Anko, EXTRA_

" You have two classes with me, Homeroom and Extra...Whatever that is, hmmm the first and last periods huh..."

"Really? Can i see YOUR schedule Gaa-chan?"

"No..there's no need to"

"B-But.." he cried...tears threatening to spill from his eyes...basically...he was laying it on gaara...with the puppy dog face. And he was about to give it to him until the two sophomores were motioning for them to follow them. Gaara breathed a sigh of relief he had almost fallen for the trick...again...

'ahh...I really am pathetic around Naruto...Stupid Cute' he thought quietly.

They turned around to see two handsome prince's waiting for them.

"Hi there My name's Neji Hyuuga and this emo princess over here is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"

Me: oooooh Cliffy~ Here comes the romance that you can only find in fanfiction goodness~

Gaara: Will you shut the fuck up?

Me: Awww Ain't he cute? Say bye to the readers Gaara!

Gaara: ...Fuck Off…..and…I guess bye.

Me: Aww See? Underneath all that hatred and loneliness is a cute gaa-chan that we all know and love! Isnt That right Gaa-chan?...Gaa-chan?

Gaara: zzzzzzz

Me: Le Gasp! He's sleeping! Oh well R&R! And sorry for the boring Chappie It will get better soon and much much more interesting…hehehe here's a hint….NARUTO IS THE ULTIMATE **UKE**oh and sorry for the crappiness first fanfic soo…yep

Heres a sneak Peek!

"Class settle down now! Settle down, here are the new transfer students, Uzuamki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara."

"Whoa! That blonde one is hot!"

"God That body is soooo an UKE"

"Is that dude over there his Boyfriend?"

"Damn That's one Fine Ass"

"All Right All right settle Down!...But Uzumaki…. you gotta admit you DO have a fine ass" Mumbled the white haried teacher.


End file.
